The Hunted
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: Complete
1. Chapter 1

I.

_And Sarah, my writing sister, the Sam to my Dean(I know you like Dean best too, but I'm the oldest sosticks tongue out in a most immature manner and blows a _ _raspberry, while chanting na,na,na,na and my soon to be co-writer this is dedicated to you!_

Title:The Hunted

Author:Coleharley(Christie)

Rating:R(mostly for language, but there's some bloody scenes as well)

Genre:Action/Drama/Angst

Characters:Dean,Sam,some OC's, and some badass monsters

Summary:The game warden had warned them to not put their noses where they didn't belong. If only they had listened.

Authors note:I am a huge fan of Dean and Sam whumping(mostly Dean though), so if you don't like to see one or both of them in peril, this story

is definitely not for you(But I do hope you read it)

Disclaimer:I do not own anything to do with Supernatural. Though I plan on marrying Jenson Ackles one day(he or my _husband_ just don't know it yet!)

The Hunted

Ch.1

The first thing that Dean was aware of upon waking was the dull throb pulsing through his head.

Groaning and sitting up he said aloud,"Dean, you're really going to have to lay off the booze."

Then he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw.

"What the ?"he muttered, looking around at the trees surrounding where he lay.

I'm in the middle of a fricking forest.

He heard a groan come from a few feet away.

"Shit. _Sam_."he said, and was angry at himself for not thinking about where his brother was before now.

He quickly rose on shaky legs, and went towards where the sound had emminated from, and saw his brothers legs sticking out from around the side of a large tree.

He knelt down beside him, noting the knot on the front of his head, and smacked him lightly on the cheek.

"Sam. Sammy. Come on buddy, wake up."he said loudly.

His brother groaned, then turned his face away from him muttering what sounded like,"leavemuhlone."

"Sam! I will not leave you alone, so you can just forget that.So wake up now before I beat your scrawny ass!"Dean said angrily, though he was actually very worried about the lump on his brothers head, and prayed it hadn't left him with a concussion.

Sam finally opened his eyes and after blinking them slowly a few times, looked up at the worried face of his brother hovering above him.

"Dean, why are you in my bed?"he asked dumbly.

"Look Sammy, I know we've crashed in some shitty places before, but the last I checked, a jungle or wherever the hell we are, wasn't one of them."Dean replied, pushing back his brothers messy hair to get a better look at the knot on it.

"Not true Dean. We've slept in the woods quite a few times."Sam muttered, and winced as Dean touched his head, then knocked his brother's hand away.

"Stop that. It hurts."

Dean grinned apologetically at him."Sorry Sammy. Just making sure what little brain you have left is still intact."

"Yeah, well it's still there so you can stop poking your finger into it now."Sam said, and put his hand out for his brother to help him sit up."Where are we?"

"Damned if I know. I woke up a few minutes ago with a jack hammer bouncing around my head."he answered, then added," Looks like the woods or something."

"You know Dean, you're really in the wrong line of work. You should be a detective, as perceptive as you are and all."Sam remarked.

"Screw you."Dean replied, not in the least bit amused.

"How did we get here?"Sam asked.

"Were you not listening to what I just said, I don't know any more than you do, I just woke up here too."Dean said, narrowing his eyes as he peered around at the surrounding trees.

"So what do you think is going on?"Sam asked tentatively.

"I. Don't. Know."Dean answered slowly,"but I do know we won't find out sitting here on our asses. Can you get up?"he asked, after rising to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so."Sam replied, and grabbed the hand his brother held outstretched to him."Whoa. Head rush."he said, swaying slightly after standing.

Dean put his hands on his arms to steady him, and after a moment Sam steadied and said,"Thanks. I'm good now."

"You sure?"Dean asked, not wanting to remove his hands just to have Sam fall back to the ground.

"Yes."he answered, then frowned as he said,"I want to know why _I'm_ always the one who gets knocked loopy every time. It's just not fair."

"Hey, I said that I got popped one too. It's just whoever did it must have realized that this face was just too damn pretty to mar up so they hit me in the back of the head instead of the front."Dean stated.

"They got you too?"Sam asked with concern."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now lets get moving so we can try and figure out where we are."Dean answered.

Sam stepped to follow him, and tripped over something laying right near where he'd woken up.

"Sam! I thought you said you were alright now."Dean said worriedly,helping him to his feet.

"I am."he snapped at him."I tripped over something."

He leaned over to feel around for what he'd fallen over, and touching something that felt like a bulky envelope, picked it up, lifting it to his face for a closer look.

"What is it?"Dean asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Its a mailing package, you know one of those that are like big envelopes."Sam replied,pulling the flap open to see what was inside.

Dean jerked it from his hands, saying,"What are you doing Sam? You don't know what's in there, it could be something that might hurt you, so I'll open it."

"So it's okay if it hurts _you_?"Sam asked annoyed by his brothers persistent mother hen acts.

"I'm expendable. You're the one was has the psychic visions."Dean replied matter-of-factly, stepping away from Sam as he opened the package.

Sam prepared to argue his brothers words. Did he think that he was expendable? He didn't get it out though, because as he started to speak, Dean muttered."It's a tape recorder."turning it over in his hands.

"A tape recorder? Does it have a tape in it?"Sam asked.

"Yeah, it does."Dean replied, and pushed the play button.

"_Hello again boys_."a mans voice spoke from it with a southern drawl, that was familiar to both of them, but the couldn't quite place it yet."_I'm really truly sorry that it has come down to this, but you just had to keep poking your noses around in affairs that were of no concern to you, so you left us with no choice. In the association's defense, all the other players in the hunt were criminals, plain and simple. Murderers, drug dealers,child molesters, the list of offenses goes on and on. They were more than suitable sacrifices to be used in order to secure the safety of our town. We know who you are, Sam and Dean Winchester,_

_and the fact that John and I have known each other for half our lives, doesn't make what had to be done any easier. Inside the envelope you will find two pocket knives, because we are not total savages and wouldn't leave you with no defense against them. Once again, I wish to tell you the displeasure we felt, and how difficult it was to come to this decision."_and the message stopped.

An uneasy feeling growing in his stomach Sam looked at Dean with apprehension,"Is it just me or was that Mayor Lowler?"

"Yeah, it was."Dean replied, and the story started to fall in place due to this revelation.

They had come to Mississippi a week earlier after who they had assumed to be their father, text messaged Dean's phone coordinates to it. On the way, Sam had did some research using their laptop, and had found several articles referring to the mysterious disappearances in the area, and still more articles stating that their bodies had been found weeks later, killed by an unnamed animal.

They had talked to the town sheriff, saying they were sent to investigate by the FBI. He had said that they were just animal attacks, nothing more, therefore there wasn't anything to be investigated, and that the town had hired several hunters to track down and kill the animal.

The third day they were there, another body had been found. They had snuck into the city morgue that night to get a look at it.

It had indeed looked as if it was an animal attack, but when Dean had commented this, Sam had grown quiet for a minute, staring at the face of the man.

"I dreamed about him Dean."he stated.

"What? When?"

"About a week ago, he was running away from something in the woods, but I didn't actually see by what."Sam replied.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam?"

"I have nightmares all the time Dean, so I really didn't think it was anything special."he'd replied with a shrug.

They had left and the next day, went back to see the sheriff once again, and then the mayor, who had just laughed it off, saying if something did kill him other than a wild animal, they'd done the town a great justice. He had been convicted of murdering a small child, but had gotten off due to a technicality in the trial, and that they should just leave well enough alone.

They didn't though, and had asked around the whole town much to the mayor's disapproval.

That had been two days ago, and now here they were in the middle of nowhere, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly an inhuman howl broke the momentary silence that had descended over the two of them

"What the hell was that?"Sam asked, stepping closer to Dean. his eyes wide.

"I don't know, but I'm not hanging around to find out."Dean replied, and grabbing Sam's arm, started moving through the woods, hoping they weren't too far away from a road or highway.

Whatever had howled earlier let loose another cry, this time answered by another similar one, that came from the opposite direction.

"There's more than one of them Dean."Sam stated in a voice tinged with fear.

"Yeah, I heard, I'm not deaf after all."he said crossly."So quit dragging ass and move it."

"Okay."

" Don't worry Sammy, I won't let anything happen to you, you know that."Dean said, seeing the look of fear on his face.

They walked a short distance when all the suddenly they heard a branch snap, and something fell from the trees in front of them, landing gracefully in a crouch.

"What is that Dean?"Sam asked in surprise.

"Don't know, but it sure isn't any escaped zoo animal."he answered.

It looked like a cross between a panther and a man, its skin a dark black, and its mouth opened, displaying a mouthful of sharp teeth.

It didn't move for a moment, just bent down in a crouch, saliva dripping from its mouth.

"What do we do Dean?"Sam asked.

"We run."Dean answered quickly, and grabbing Sam's arm, took off in the opposite direction from the thing.

Letting loose another yowl, the creature moved in pursuit of them, quickly catching up and tackling Sam, threw him to the ground, and sat on top of him

"Dean! Help!"he yelled, feeling the things hot breath on his face, and screamed when it dug its sharp claws into his arm.

Dean picked up a branch from the ground, and swinging, connected with the creatures head, hearing a loud thump, followed by a cry of outrage emit from it.

Slowly it turned to face him.

"That's right you bastard. Come and get me."he taunted, holding the branch in front of him, preparing to take another swing at it."Get up Sammy! And run."he ordered.

The creature made a sound that sounded somewhat like laughter, and dove at Dean, grabbing the branch from him, and snapping it in two.

"Not good."he said, as the thing picked him up by his throat, cutting off his airway.

Sam got up, clutching his bleeding arm, and watched in helpless fascination and horror as the thing extended its claws, and quickly plunged them into his brothers stomach.

Hearing him scream in agony, Sam popped out of his temporary paralysis and grabbed one of the knives that had been in the package from his pocket.

He had thoughtlessly put them both in his jeans, and in the process, left Dean defenseless.

"No! He yelled, and running towards the creature, plunged the knife deep into its back.

It howled again, this time out of pain, and lifted Dean higher, removed it claws from him, and threw him what had to have been thirty feet.

His back and head hit the tree he landed against, and he fell crumpled to the ground where he now layed unmoving.

The creature turned its attention to Sam, who pulled the other knife from his pocket, since the other was still stuck in its back.

Preparing for the oncoming attack, Sam was shocked when the thing ran in the other direction instead of coming after him.

He ran over to Dean, and was shocked by what met his eyes.

His once white shirt was now colored deep red with blood. Sam carefully pulled it up and saw four jagged holes in his stomach.

"Oh shit."he said, feeling his eyes watering up.

Dean was hurt bad, and Sam didn't have any idea where they were, how far from the road they were, or what to do.

Sure he'd patched Dean up before, but it had never been anywhere near as severe as this.

Hearing a howl from the woods again, Sam shook him harder, then smacked him gently in the face, but received no response.

He put his fingers to Dean's throat, praying that he would find a pulse, He did, but it was weak and thready.

A twig snapped , and Sam heard something approaching from the woods to the left.

Turning around to face whatever it was, he placed himself in front of Dean, holding his breath, waiting for it to emerge.

TBC

So what do you think? Is it okay? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

This started as a story I was going to do alone,but my computer keeps screwing up and my pal has offered to help me get this done. So it's a joint effort! Reviews please!

And to those who have already read the first two chapters, this is the last time it will be reposted, so

hang in there for us,please!

_And Sarah, my writing sister, the Sam to my Dean(I know you like Dean best too, but I'm the oldest sosticks tongue out in a most immature manner and blows a __raspberry, while chanting na,na,na,na and my soon to be co-writer this is dedicated to you!_

Title:The Hunted

Author:Coleharley and Supernaturalandlostfan

Rating:R(mostly for language, but there's some bloody scenes as well)

Genre:Action/Drama/Angst

Characters:Dean,Sam,some OC's, and some badass monsters.

Summary:The were warned to not put their noses where they didn't belong. If only they had listened.

Authors note:We are huge fans of Dean and Sam whumping(mostly Dean though), so if you don't like to see one or both of them in peril, this story

is definitely not for you(But I do hope you read it)

Disclaimer:We do not own anything to do with Supernatural.

The Hunted

Ch.2

To say the least, the tall black man, and fat balding guy were the last thing Sam expected to see coming out of the woods.

He knew just by looking at baldy that he'd have no trouble taking him out, even with his injured arm, but the tall imposing figure of the black man was a different story. He was at least 6'4, and Sam could see well toned muscles through the many rips and tears in his white dress shirt. To be honest, he looked like a dangerous man, and Sam wasn't exactly feeling up to fighting with him right now. He also seemed vaguely familiar.

Imposing or not, he and the other man were slowly approaching him and his brother, and he'd be damned if they'd lay a finger on Dean without having to go through him first.

Clutching his knife, he put on what he hoped to be his most intimidating face, and placed himself protectively between the men and Dean.

"I don't know who you are, but you better just stay fucking back."he said, his voice coming out in a low growl. They just kept walking closer though.

"I mean it, stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!"he yelled.

The black man let out a low, deep laugh upon hearing these words.

"You think after facing those things, we're worried about some kid with a knife?"Baldie asked with a chuckle.

The black man, in one quick movement, suddenly rushed forward, grabbed the wrist of Sams arm that held the knife, and twisted it, causing him to drop it

with a yelp of pain as he struggled against the man, yelling,"Let me go you bastard!"

Pulling Sam's arms behind his back, successfully immobilizing him, the man said in his ear, in a low deep voice tinged with a Jamaican accent,"Stop struggling boy. I do not wish to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that! You're breaking my damn arms, so let me go!"Sam said, angrily."Who the hell are you people?"

He then saw the other man was knelt down beside Dean, reaching his hand out to touch him, and with a new ferocity, started fighting for release again,yelling,

"What are you doing? Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

"You will calm down and quit yelling now boy."the black man ordered calmly."He is just checking the extent of your friends injuries, but if you keep screaming

some of the other _uninjured_ creatures will hear, and come for you. Believe me, you do not want this, there are some far worse than the panther man."

Sam stopped struggling. Who was he kidding anyway? The shape he was in now, this guy could have already broke him in two if he wanted.

"He's my brother."Sam said quietly.

"What is you name boy?"he asked, loosening his grip on his arms.

"Sam."

"Then listen to me Sam. We are not here to harm you or your _brother, _we only want to help."he continued.

"Dean, his name is Dean."Sam stated, staring at his brother, who had still yet to move, as the other man continued the examination of his injuries.

"John?"the black man asked, when the man stood up.

"He's bad."was the other mans only reply after a moments hesitation.

"No shit, you don't have to be a doctor to see that."Sam said, his voice rising."So tell me where the exit is out of this fucking forest so I can get him help."

"Sam."the black man said, carefully trying to find the right words to tell him what he must."There is no exit, at least not one we have been able to locate, and

we have been here for over a week and a half now."

Suddenly Sam realized where he'd seen the black man's face before.

"You're that preacher that's been missing for almost two weeks aren't you?"he asked slowly.

"Yes, I am him.'the man replied, nodding his head,"Malik Baleem and that is John Sampson."

"The _lawyer_. I read about you in the paper too.'Sam said, looking at the balding man."Though I must say, by _your_ picture Mr. Baleem, that you're not what I

expected."

"I work out. Is that a crime?"the man answered with a shrug, then added,"But most people would agree that I am not your typical looking reverend."

"We need to move Malik."John said, looking around the area apprehensively.

"What about my him? He's not even conscious."Malik stated.

"We leave him."John replied quickly."He'll only slow us down.

"What? Are you crazy? Leave him?"Sam asked walking towards the man with clenched fists." That thing and it's buddies will come back and kill him. He can't

defend himself!"he said, turning to look at the black man when speaking the last part.

"They can smell blood Malik, remember Troy? It'll lead them right to us."John said emphatically.

"You can both go to hell! We don't need your help anyway."Sam said defiantly glaring at the two men."I can take care of him by myself!"

"We will bring him with us also."Malik stated in a tone that left no room for argument from the other man, who shook his head angrily at him.

"You're making a mistake Malik. The only reason we've survived this long is because we've learned how to _avoid_ them. With him bleeding everywhere

and slowing us down, that will be impossible to continue doing. We don't know who they are or _why_ they are here. They could be killers for all we know."John

argued.

"They are not killers."Malik stated, and added firmly,"And they are coming with us. Both of them."

"Yeah, well I hope you're right preacher man."he said, and stalked off angrily, a short distance away from them. Sam was standing over his brother, watching and listening to the two men's interaction when he heard Dean groan and say his name,"Sam?"

"Right here Dean."he replied, dropping down beside him and grabbing his hand.

"What the hell was that thing?"his brother asked, clenching his eyes closed against the intense pain in his stomach.

"I don't know Dean. I stabbed it in the back and it ran off."Sam replied.

"Good Sammy."he replied, and opening his eyes again, saw the blood on his brothers arm."You're bleeding. Are you okay?"he asked, his face full of concern.

"Oh this?"he asked pointing at it and shrugging."It's just a scratch. Takes more than that to keep Sam Winchester down."

Deans eyes grew wide as he noticed the two men standing near them for the first time."Who are they?"he asked, trying to sit up.

"Calm down Rocky, they're the good guys."Sam said, putting his hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down."At least one of them is."he added, glaring

at John.

"How bad is it?"Dean asked, putting his hand on his stomach gingerly.

"Not bad at all Dean."Sam answered quickly, averting his eyes from his gaze.

"You're a shitty liar Sammy."Dean said with a chuckle, wincing as this small movement caused pain to shoot through him.

"We must go now."Malik said, walking up to stare solemnly down at Dean, who met his gaze unwaveringly with pain filled eyes."Before they come back."

"Then help me up Sam."Dean ordered, holding his hand out to his brother.

"Here we must first try and stop you from bleeding. It will make it harder for them to track us."Malik said, removing what was left of his shirt and handing it to Sam,

who also removed his outer shirt, silently thanking the powers that be, that he'd had on two shirts when whoever had attacked him had done so, not that he

wouldn't have used his shirt anyway.

Sam ripped the mans shirt into strips and put them on each of the four deep holes and apologizing the whole time, put his weight down on them, wincing at the

expression of pain on his brothers face. Dean didn't make a sound though, and Sam wondered if his stubborn macho act ever had its limits.

Finally the flow of blood slowed down enough for him to let up off of him, and he used his own shirt to wrap around the wounds, creating a make shift bandage.

The other men watched his act of taking care of his brother with looks of curiosity, no doubt wondering how he knew what to do. No one ever said demon hunting

didn't have _some_ perks. He'd patched Dean up many a times, though none of them had been near as serious as this, and his brother had done the same even

more times to him.

Finishing up, he smiled encouragingly at Dean, and said,"There we go, all done."

"Took you long enough."Dean said with a ghost of a smile, when he could finally speak again without having to worry about making any unwanted sounds of

pain."Now lets go."

Getting slowly to his feet with Sam's assistance, Dean put his arm around his brothers shoulders and leaning heavily on him, they started moving.

"What do we know about them?"Dean asked Sam, nodding at the other two men.

"The black guy is Malik Baleem, and the bald guys John Sampson."he replied.

"Why..do..those..names.. sound..familiar?"Dean asked haltingly.

"Malik's the missing preacher we read about in the paper, and John's that lawyer, you remember reading about them, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"They said we were being hunted by that thing and others even worse than it."Sam said.

"Why are they being hunted. I know why we are, but you said he is a preacher."Dean said, nodding at Malik, then after coughing painfully added,"The mayor

said on the tape that the only people who were here, or are here now other than us are criminals. I can understand the lawyer, they're all sleeze, but a preacher?"

He had to stop walking for a moment after saying all this, and Sam stood patiently, letting him regain his strength.

"I don't know why they are here, and honestly could care less, all I care about is getting you help, and they know alot more about these woods than we do, so

for now we're gonna stick with them."Sam answered.

Malik suddenly stopped and turned to face them.

"I have done nothing wrong. They put me here because I was not willing to just overlook the disappearances. One of the young men from my parish was a

victim. I got too close to reaching the truth about what they were doing, so one night I went to sleep and woke up here."he explained to them.

"Did you have a tape left for you also."Sam asked.

"Yes."

"What about..you?"Dean asked, looking at John.

"I'm a lawyer."He replied as if that explained everything.

"What are those things that are hunting us?"Sam asked.

"They are this town's version of Marshall law."Malik replied,"You do anything wrong or ask the wrong questions they send you here and let them inflict

justice."

"Can we stop for a second?"Dean asked, sweating heavily from the exertion of having to walk.

"Five minutes."John answered, and Sam carefully helped Dean sit down.

"How many more are there?"Dean asked, through gritted teeth.

"There was originally 5, at least that is how many we have come in contact with."Malik replied, handing Dean a canteen containing water.

"_Originally_ 5? How many are their now?"Sam asked.

"There are 3 left."John answered.

"What happened to the other two?"

"I killed them."Malik answered."They were the weaker of them though, I think the remaining ones will be much harder to stop."

"How much time is in between their attacks?"

"It varies. It used to be more frequent, but since we've learned to avoid them, the time has lengthened between attacks."

A twig snapped close by, and putting a finger to his lips, Malik pulled a knife from his pocket and got in a fighting stance.

"I told you."John hissed."They smell his blood, and we're all going to pay the price for bringing him."

The man started to protest when a screech echoed through the forest, followed closely by another.

"Shit."Dean muttered when, all the suddenly two more of the things dropped to the ground on either side of the group.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

This started as a story I was going to do alone,but my computer keeps screwing up and my pal has offered to help me get this done. So it's a joint effort! Reviews please!

Title:The Hunted

Author:Coleharley and Supernaturalandlostfan

Rating:R(mostly for language, but there's some bloody scenes as well)

Genre:Action/Drama/Angst

Characters:Dean,Sam,some OC's, and some bad ass monsters.

Summary:The were warned to not put their noses where they didn't belong. If only they had listened.

Authors note:We are huge fans of Dean and Sam whumping(mostly Dean though), so if you don't like to see one or both of them in peril, this story

is definitely not for you(But I do hope you read it)

Disclaimer:We do not own anything to do with Supernatural.

The Hunted

Ch.3

"What the fuck are they?"Sam asked, seeing the two creatures that stood on either side of them.

"They look like some of those things from that Dr. Moreua movie or something."Dean gasped as the two things closed in on them.

These, instead of looking like the cat creature from earlier, seemed to be made from different animals.

One of them, that seemed female from its body structure, looked like some type of bird, with a huge beak instead of a mouth, and long sharp

talons for fingers.

The other resembled a snake, its head shaped like a cobra, with small red eyes, and a tongue flicking out from between its pointed fangs as it hissed at them.

They continued moving closer and the four men moved as close together as possible, as they tried to determine the course of action to take.

"Hello pretty birdie."Dean said to the female one, who was getting dangerously close."That's a good bird, you don't want to hurt us now do you?"

It opened its mouth and screeched in reply.

"Yeah, that's the way to handle it Dean, taunt the thing and piss it off."Sam said sarcastically as he struggled to hold his brother up, who seemed to be getting heavier by the minute, and avoid the bird thing at the same time.

They had split the men into two groups, the snake man now stalking Malik and John while the bird woman had Dean and Sam.

Sam realized when Dean stumbled once again, that he was going to stand no chance whatsoever of protecting himself and his brother trying to hold him up at the same time.

"Sorry about this Dean."he said quickly, then removed his brothers arm from his shoulder, letting him fall to the ground.

"What the hell Sam?"he asked angrily after hitting the dirt and letting out a yell of pain.

"Just shut up Dean."he ordered in a low whisper, wondering why the things had yet to attack them.

They were currently circling each set of men, and Sam realized they were stalking them, enjoying the fear that was thick in the air, after all they were part animal, and most animals enjoyed the thrill of the hunt more than the actual kill.

Then suddenly both of the creatures attacked in synch.

The bird woman dove at Sam, knocking him to the ground and raking at his face with her claws. He moved his head back quickly, but she managed to put three long gashes down the right side of his face before he could get totally out of the way.

He let out a strangled yelp as he fell on his back, putting his hand to his face.

"Sam!"he heard Dean yell,then"Get away from him you bitch!"

Seeing the thing turn its head towards his brother, Sam quickly snapped out of the daze he was in, knowing he couldn't let it get to Dean.

"Hey, over here birdie!"Sam yelled, picking up a stick and throwing, hitting it in the side of it's beak.

It turned back to him in one swift movement and rushed him. Right before it reached him, he dropped to his back, and lifting his legs, kicked it in the mid-section, sending it flying back onto the ground with a screech of surprise.

He knew it wouldn't take it long to recover, so he jumped up, and pulled the knife that had been left for them in the package from his pocket, and did one of the most reckless things he'd ever done in his life. Dove on top of it, yelling like a mad man, and started stabbing it with his knife,while praying his actions wouldn't get him killed in the process.

It screeched and bucked beneath him, but he managed to keep his hold on it, and soon it's struggling started growing weaker.

Ha, I'm killing it, how about that? Sam thought in disbelief, but just as he was about to jab the knife into it again, he was grabbed from the back and thrown from off top of the creature, landing hard on the ground at least twenty feet away.

Rolling onto his back, he slowly sat up, hoping nothing was broken, and saw that the snake man had picked up its fallen comrade, and with one last angry hiss jumped up and disappeared into the woods.

"Bastard broke my damn arm!"he heard John exclaim angrily.

"You are lucky that is all it broke."Malik said, walking up to the man to inspect his arm." It only dislocated your shoulder."

"_Only_? Well, thank the gods, _only_ a dislocated shoulder. In the middle of a forest being hunted by mutant birds and snakes."he said sarcastically."I feel much better now."

"It is easily fixed."Malik stated, and before the other man even had a chance to protest, he had grabbed his arm and jerked it back into place.

"Son Of A Bitch!"John yelled,then added"Give somebody a warning next time."glaring at Malik, while cradling his arm.

"You are welcome."Malik said with a slight smile, then turned to walk towards Sam who had fallen back to the ground when the two creatures left.

"Are you injured?"he asked the young man, kneeling down beside him.

"I'll live."Sam replied. His face hurt like a bitch where it had scratched him, his arm hurt from where the panther man had stabbed him in the arm, and his whole body ached from being thrown, but other than that he guessed he was okay."Just had to take a breather."

He sat up and started to rise, and the man put his hand out,saying"Here, let me help."

"Thanks."he replied, smiling gratefully, and when he'd gotten to his feet, moved quickly to where Dean was laying on the ground with closed eyes.

"Hey Dean, you still with us?"he asked, sitting down beside him and taking his hand.

"Of course."he replied opening his eyes and grinning slightly.

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"I never knew you had such a way with the ladies little brother. Had that one on her back in no time flat."Dean said, breathing heavily.

"If that's what it takes to get women, I think I'll let you continue being the womanizer of the Winchesters."Sam replied, with a chuckle.

"How are you feeling Dean?" Malik asked, walking up beside them.

"Like I've been skewered by a really big fork."Dean answered.

"Can you walk? With assistance?"

"Yeah, I think so."he replied unconvincingly.

"Then we must keep moving. We will try to find somewhere safe to settle for the night and then you can rest."

"Is there anywhere safe?"Sam asked. "I mean these things know the woods around here right? So they know all the hiding places."

"Two of them are injured. They have excellerated healing abilities, from what I've gathered it takes them one tenth of the time to heal it does us, or less, but the female was badly injured, so I am confident that they will not attack while they're vulnerable. Also, they now must know that they greatly underestimated their prey, and will not do so again. They will wait till all three can come to insure sucess. So we will be safe tonight I think."

"Am I the only one who doesn't feel comforted by that? Oh, we'll be okay tonight, but next time they'll all three come to insure sucess, he says."John remarked, doing a bad impression of Malik."Should we put some marinade on ourselves for them, or maybe some tenderizer? Don't want them to get any tough human flesh caught in their teeth or beaks do we?"

"If you whined any more I'd think you were one of my ex-girlfriends."Dean remarked, looking at the balding man wiith disgust,"She was a real bitch, but she did have a nice body and alot of hair, so I guess all that really strikes me as familiar is the bitch part."

"Screw you, little prick."John replied with a sneer."If it wasn't for you we'd be trying to find an escape route during those things time out, but instead we have to find somewhere for the big mouthed, bleeding, creature homing beacon to rest. You know you're little booboo is just going to lead them right to us when they get regrouped. Right to baby brother too, and they'll be three of them next time Deannie boy, and you saw how Sam escaped just by the skin of his teeth. Willing to bet he

won't be so lucky next time.

"Shut the fuck up now!"Sam yelled, jumping angrily up to stand in front of the man."You say one more thing to my brother and I swear to god,those things won't have to kill you."

"Fine. I won't say another word except this, When that thing's picking your brothers guts out with its beak, its nobody's fault but your own."John replied, directing the last part at Dean with smile.

"Son of a..."Sam said angrily and started to punch the little fat man,but was stopped by Malik grabbing his arm.

"We do not need to argue amongst ourselves. If we are to survive we must stick together. Go check your brother's wounds before we start moving again. I will talk to him."he said calmly,nodding his head at John on the last part.

For a moment it appeared as if Sam would go ahead and hit the man anyway, but finally his shoulders relaxed,he lowered his arm, and glaring at John, walked over to check Dean.

"Can you believe that asshole? I almost hope he gets eaten."Sam muttered, dropping to the ground beside Dean,and pulling up his shirt to look at the deep holes in his stomach.

Dean groaned when Sam pulled the bandage he'd made up, then said out of nowhere."He's right."

"_What_?"Sam asked, looking up at Dean with a look of surprise.

"I said, he's right. I am just leading those things right to you. Now if it were just them,"he said, nodding at the two men who were having a heated conversation of their own,"maybe I wouldn't feel as guilty about it, but it's not. It's you too, and I won't be responsible for getting you killed Sam."

"Shut up Dean. You're talking crazy. You know damn well all this martyr bullshit won't work with me. You really think I'd ever consider leaving you here and going off with some assholes I just met? You know better. So I don't want to hear anymore of that crap. You're all I have now, and I'm not going to let a big parrot eat you or some cat thing use you for a toothpick. If we go down, we go down together. End of subject."

"Sam.."Dean started to object, but his brother cut him off.

"Shh! Zip it. Got my fingers in my ears, so I can't hear you."he said, plugging his ears like he'd done as a boy, and going,"La, la, la, can't hear big mouth talking, so he'd better just shut up."

Dean chuckled, despite the pain it caused, and smacked Sam's arm."Okay you win, just stop doing that. _Please_."

"No more crazy talk?"Sam asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"If it will stop you from doing that la la la thing, then yes, I promise. How old are you anyway?4?"

"It worked didn't it?"Sam asked with a self-satisfied grin as he finished poking and prodding him."See, you haven't even hardly bled anymore. Thanks to my awesome skills."

"You're a regular George Clooney."Dean said in reply.

"Dean, he's not a real doctor. If you're going to compliment me, at least use someone who's real, and not just a character actor."Sam said, helping him sit up.

"Okay then. You're a regular um...doctor."

"A regular doctor? That's the best you can come up with?"Sam asked,rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I can't think of any right off hand, so excuse me, Mr. I'm a College grad so I think I know everything, Winchester."Dean said with a shrug.

(a few feet away, going on at the same time as the brothers were having their discussion)

"Why do you insist on taking up for those two? It's really starting to piss me off."John hissed angrily at Malik."We don't know anything about them, so who knows what they did to get put here, and I remember, you don't believe they're killers and all, but it could be something just as bad."

"Tell me John, why exactly are _you_ here? I know you said it's because you're a lawyer, but there are at least thirty or more lawyers in our town. Where are they?" Malik countered, tilting his head, looking quizically at the man.

"So now you're accusing me of being the bad guy here? After all we've been through this last week and a half you still don't trust me?"he asked incredulously, then added,"Who knows if you're really a preacher?"

"I did not mean it that way."Malik replied,taking note of the fact John had skillfully dodged his question. And the man did know _he_ was telling the truth, since there had been many articles in the paper about his protesting against various laws the mayor and town council had made as of late. He decided to leave well enough alone for the time being though, but would keep a close eye on the other man.

"If not for that young man, we would have likely died earlier. Him injuring the bird creature was the thing that saved us from the other one. The least we Malik can do is try and help him and his brother."Malik replied,"And we _will._

"Yeah, okay, but he's going to die anyway you know. Who knows what vital organs or such that the creature punctures when he got him, i think we'd be doing him a favor by leaving him here."

"That is not your decision to make."Malik said,looking at him through narrowed eyes, then turned away from him, walking over to Sam and Dean.

"Come on Dean, a little help here."Sam said through clenched teeth, trying to get him to his feet"I thought you said you could walk."

'I can,you're just too wimpy to help me up is all."Dean replied, sweat dripping down his face from exertion and pain.

"I will help him."Malik offered.

"No, I got it."Sam said in reply,trying unsucessfully once again to help Dean stand.

"You are hurting him."malik said,seeing the barely concealed pain on Deans face everytime Sam tried to help him."You are injured yourself Sam. You did lose some blood and it is weakening you. So allow me help him for a while until you regain some of your strength."

Sam looked at him dubiously, then turned to look at Dean, who was panting heavily,sweat dripping from his face,clutching his stomach with the hand that wasn't around Sam's shoulder.

"I promise I will not let anything happen to him."Malik added.

"Dean, are you comfortable with letting him help you?"Sam asked, and Dean immediately nodded.

"Okay then, but just until I get my energy built back."Sam conceded.

Malik walked over and Sam stepped aside, watching as the man got Dean on his feet in one try.

"Told you that you're just a wimp."Dean said between grunts.

They walked for what seemed like forever, and Dean was in so much pain that he felt like screaming. Every step sending a fresh wave of it through him,but holding it in for his brothers sake.

"This willl do."Malik stated after they found a small cave type structure, and gently lowered Dean to the ground."You three try and get some rest."

"What about you?"Sam asked after settling to the ground beside his brother.

"I will keep first watch.Then one of you two can replace me"he replied.

Alright, that sounds good,but wake one of us up after a few hours."Sam said.

Looking at Dean, Sam noticed that he was starting to shake.

"You okay?"he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little cold is all."he answered between chattering teeth.

It was a very comfortable temperature out, and Sam had seen enough in the past months to know Dean was probably going into shock.

God help us, he thought laying down beside him and though he expected Dean to push it right off, put his arm around him tight, hoping it would provide him with some warmth at least.

He let it stay though, and Sam really began to worry.

TBC

Not the greatest chapter, we know, but hopefully it was readable.R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I honestly thought about discontinuing this story because I kinda lost my creative juices for a while on it, but then I thought about how much I hate in when someone does that, so even if I'm not getting much, the feedback I am getting is appreciated so I will continue. There are so many great Supernatural stories on the site now that it's hard to make one stand out anymore, but I shall try!

Michelle

Title:The Hunted

Author:Coleharley and Supernaturalandlostfan(the Michelle half)

Rating:R(mostly for language, but there's some bloody scenes as well)

Genre:Action/Drama/Angst

Characters:Dean,Sam,some OC's, and some bad ass monsters.

Summary:The were warned to not put their noses where they didn't belong. If only they had listened.

Authors note:We are huge fans of Dean and Sam whumping(mostly Dean though), so if you don't like to see one or both of them in peril, this story

is definitely not for you(But I do hope you read it)

Disclaimer:We do not own anything to do with Supernatural

The Hunted

CH.4

It was the next morning, and Sam was sitting beside Dean on the ground, trying to make him drink water that Malik had provided, but he was not cooperating in the least, knocking his brothers hand away and telling him to leave him alone, that he didn't want any damn water.

"I don't care if you want it or not Dean, you need it, so you're going to drink it."Sam said trying to control the anger and annoyance he was starting to feel towards his brother not even trying to help himself in the least.

Normally he would have thought it odd how angry and resentful he'd started feeling towards Dean throughout the night, but his brother's childish behavior was fueling the fire even more now, so he chose to ignore the tickling of his conscience, as he fingered the claw marks on his face.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Sam?"Dean asked, and turned on his side facing away from his brother, and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering even though it was warm.

Sam took a deep breath and stood up saying,"You know what? Fine, you want me to leave you alone? I will. I was up all night with you, even though I did get hurt myself, but I guess you haven't thought about that have you? Now your telling me to leave you alone when I'm just trying to make sure you don't dehydrate? You may be the older of us physically Dean, but mentally you're the baby of the family. The unappreciative baby!"and threw down the water, stalking to where Malik stood.

"What?"Sam snapped, feeling Malik staring at him.

"Do you not think that maybe you overreacted just now?"the man asked bluntly.

"No, I don't. I have been doing all I can for him, and he can't drink some damn water when I ask?"

"He is sick Sam. Maybe he feels that he can't drink the water."Malik said in reply, looking at him strangely.

"He could drink the water if he wanted. He just enjoys acting like a damn child. I don't want to talk about this right now."Sam said, and asked quickly before the man could try and press him into it further,"What's the plan? How are we going to get out of this place? I know you guys said you haven't been able to find an exit, but we all got in here somehow, and if there's a way in, there's a way out."

"There is one direction that we have been unable to access."the man replied, and pointed his arm the way he spoke of."Every time we have more into the south western region of the forest, the creatures have attacked before we could go any further."

"Well, that must mean that there's something there that they don't want you to find. Like the way out."Sam said, looking towards where he pointed."So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Sam, that way is very rough and with your brother being in his current condition, I do not think he could make it through there." Malik replied.

"He'll just have to get his ass up and try anyway. Should we all die just because of him? I don't think so."Sam replied casually.

Shocked at the young mans words and uncaring attitude towards his brother, who only yesterday he had been willing to risk everything for, Malik moved towards him, and asked, "Are you feeling okay Sam?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied huffily.

"You are acting strangely. Tell me, when the creature attacked you yesterday, did it bite you?" he asked.

"No, it didn't bite me, and how do you know if I'm acting strange or not? You've known me what, one whole day?"

"Did it do this?"Malik asked, touching the left side of Sam's face where he'd been scratched the day before.

"No, I did it with my own fingernails. I like to keep them nice and long."he replied sarcastically, then added," Of Course it did that , and don't touch me."Sam snarled, jerking away from the other man.

"Just as I feared, it has released some type of anger stimulant into your system through it's scratch marks."the black man said, more to himself than Sam.

He should have thought about this yesterday, right after the run in with the creatures, but he had been too distracted by trying to find a safe place for them to camp to look over the boys wounds as carefully as he should have. Not that he had any real proof that this was the reason for his odd behavior, but thinking back, when one of the other's who had been used in this perverse game had been attacked by the female creature, he had started acting strangely also, but he hadn't lived long enough after that for Malik to put much thought into it, but it did make sense. What better way to insure that even if they were able to fend off the creatures at first, that they would still ultimately fail in their fight for survival, than to turn them against one another. No one had actually lived long enough to exhibit the symptoms afterwards though. Until now that is.

It must only be something the female creature could do though, since the older brother had been attacked by the panther man long before his brother's run in with the female, and he showed no effects from it other than the obvious ones. No wonder the other one had ran to her aid so quickly.

"Are we going or not?"Sam interrupted his thoughts, pacing in front of the man.

"Sam, you need to listen to me. That thing you fought with yesterday has done something to you."Malik said, putting his hands on Sam's shoulder's and stopping his pacing." You would never react the way you did to your brother if it hadn't."

"All I did was tell him the truth. He needs to grow up and take it like a man, like a Winchester." Sam said, walking over to where his brother now sat, propped against a tree, staring solemnly at him. "What do you think daddy would say about you now Dean? I'm the one who beat off one of them and not you. Little Sam beat the big bad, not the lapdog foot soldier Dean."

"Shut up Sam."Dean said, anger barely held in check on his pale face.

"Or you'll do what if I don't Dean? Bleed on me?" Sam replied , snickering snidely."Please,O Great Macho one,

don't use your superior fighting skills and intellect against me." he added tauntingly."Oh _wait_, you have no intellect. I bet you can't even spell the word can you? My bad."

"Look Sam, since I know that this isn't you talking, I'll ignore what you just said, but get out of my face before I change my mind." Dean said in a low voice, and even though he was badly injured, Malik could tell from the dangerous glint in his eyes that he would try and make good his threat if Sam didn't do as he asked, which by the looks of things he had no intention of doing.

"Hey, we're getting a free show. This is better then television."John said, walking up to stand beside Malik, a grin on his face. "Looks like little brother's finally come to his senses."

"I do not wish to hear anything you have to say." he replied, giving the lawyer a look of disgust as he walked towards the brothers, ready to intervene before things got too out of hand.

"Hey, I don't see why you're mad at me. _He's_ the one trying to pick a fight with his dying brother."John said, a unseen look of hurt on his face as he spoke to the other man's back, followed by a shrug as he turned his attention back to the soap opera taking place, saying,"Oh well, I swear I'd rather be trapped her with a bunch of PMS'ing women than this bunch."

"Are you threatening me Dean? Because it sounds to me like you are, and I really don't think you're in any position to be doing so right now. Not when we could all just go off and leave you for the panther man to finish off and use for a chew toy. You don't want that to happen, now do you?" Sam said, frowning at him with a mock look of concern, as he added." Super Dean couldn't exactly fend for himself now could he?"

"That's it Sam."Dean said, struggling to a standing position."I'll be damned if my little punk ass brother is going to talk to me like that." and moved shakily towards him, fists clenched at his sides, anger temporarily blocking out the pain he should have been feeling.

"Oh I'm scared now."Sam said with a snort, then laughing at Dean, shoved him hard, easily knocking him to the ground, where he landed with a grunt of pain, clutching his stomach. "Did I give Dean another boo boo?"

"Stop this now!" Malik demanded, jerking Sam around to face him."You are hurting your own brother Sam, and though you may not now, I promise you that you'll regret doing so later when whatever that thing did to you wears off."

"Whatever, and you know what? I'm going to go find the way out of here,and I'm leaving now. With or without you, because I for one have no intentions of staying here like a sitting duck, waiting to be attacked again. So catch you later, and if I don't see you again Dean, just let me say it's been a real displeasure hanging with you these last few months." and started walking off.

"It isn't safe for you to go off along Sam."Malik said, trying to reason with him."Those things can kill you in a minute."

"That's a chance that I'm more than willing to take if it means I can get out of here."he replied, not turning around.

"Go with him."Malik heard Dean say, and turned towards him, seeing he was directing these words to him.

"We will not leave you here to die Dean, and even if you don't realize it, Sam means nothing that he is saying."

"I'll stay here with him."John chimed in, smiling at Malik."You two find the way out, then come back for us."

"Do you really want to do that?" Malik asked suspiciously.

"I haven't exactly been carrying my load unless you haven't noticed. So lets just say this is my opportunity to make up

for it."he replied with a sincere smile.

"Very well then, but keep a close eye out for the creatures, and be sure to change his bandage every so often. The strips are right over there."

"Gotcha, not a problem Malik."

"Ok, well I must go and catch up with Sam, but we will be back soon. I promise you."he said, meeting Dean's eyes as he spoke the last part.

Dean nodded, and with a last suspicious glance at John, Malik walked quickly to catch Sam.

He hated leaving the young man with John, who he trusted no further than he could throw him, but what choice did he really have. Sam would never make it on his own.

Watching him walk away, John smiled slyly thinking, maybe I can work out a deal with those things if they show up, after all I am a lawyer, a smooth talking one at that.

He would just have to give them a little bribing offer.

With these thoughts in his mind, he turned back towards the bleeding young man who he'd said he would stay with and help, thinking,

You'll make the perfect offering.

TBC

Coming up: Sam begins to realize what he'd said and done to Dean as the drug in him wears off. Will he fet the chance to apologize? John tries to make a deal. Also a character death.

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I never expected all the reviews I got for my last chapter! Thanks a lot everyone, and I hope you keep reading.

Title:The Hunted

Author:Coleharley and Supernaturalandlostfan(the Michelle half)

Rating:R(mostly for language, but there's some bloody scenes as well)

Genre:Action/Drama/Angst

Characters:Dean,Sam,some OC's, and some bad ass monsters.

Summary:The were warned to not put their noses where they didn't belong. If only they had listened.

Authors note:We are huge fans of Dean and Sam whumping(mostly Dean though), so if you don't like to see one or both of them in peril, this story

is definitely not for you(But I do hope you read it)

Disclaimer:We do not own anything to do with Supernatural(not even Deansigh)

The Hunted

CH.5

"Looks like it's just you and me now cowboy." John said, a sneer on his pudgy face, when Malik and Sam were out of sight and hearing distance. "you're really not looking so good there Dean." he added with a snicker after walking over to squat in front of the young man, who glared at him, saying,

"How about you get out of my face."

"Now that's not a very nice way to talk to someone who volunteered to stay with you is it?"John asked, then added,"Kids these days are really ungrateful." then sighed and shook his head.

"Fuck you." Dean said in a raspy voice.

"No, no, now Dean, John will not put up with such rudeness." and reared back, punching Dean in the stomach."No wonder your brother hates you so much. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would come to his senses and ditch your ass. He'll probably thank me when I tell him you're dead."

Dean sat against the tree still, eyes watering, clutching his injured stomach, yet he somehow managed to not even blink when John said what he did. It didn't surprise Dean actually. He knew the lawyer was up to no good when he'd volunteered to stay behind with him.

"Yeah, well if you're expecting me to beg you not to kill me, then you're in for a long wait you prick."Dean said in reply.

"See that's where you're wrong my young friend. I have no intentions of killing you, there's something else that I'm sure will be more than glad to do that I'm sure" John said, a sincere expression crossing his features as he reared back and punched Dean in the face twice, then when he was sure the younger man was in no shape to try and struggle, grabbed his arms and started dragging him through the woods, talking and grunting the whole time,"Boy I'm truly sorry about the bumpy terrain my young friend." he said with a wince when Dean groaned after his head smacked into a rock along the way, but you're much heavier than I thought you'd be and I have a bad back. You know how those things go, put the least bit of strain on them and you could be immobilized for days, although I'm sure dragging you will cause a little damage too. Ah, here we are."he said, dropping Dean's arms and wiping his head , he walked a distance away then sat down on the ground with a sigh.

"Not much of a talker are you Dean?"he asked, shaking his head, frowning."Just out of curiosity, what did you do to make little brother hate you so much? "

"What...did... you do... to get... so... f-fucking ugly?"Dean replied after a moment, breathing heavily between each word.

"You've got spunk, that's for sure."John said, and stood up to walk over and stand above him."Well, here's how it's going to be Dean. I'm going to trade you for my freedom."

"Y-you're pretty stupid f-for a lawyer."Dean replied through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to pass out."Why w-would they n-need to make a d-deal with you when t-they can just k-kill us _both_ easily?"

"I have considered that, but see, I know what plans Malik and little brother have, so after I give you to them and offer to take care of the other two, how can they refuse?"he replied, shrugging.

"Y-you will not t-touch my brother."Dean said angrily.

"Yadda, yadda, and what are you gonna do about it tough guy? Not a damn thing, that's what. As I was saying, you stay right here and be a good boy while I go and try to locate our mutant friends alright? And a little piece of advice, when I do find them and they come to kill you, don't struggle, that'll just make it all the worse for you."he added, patting Dean on the head and standing up, then moved to walk away, but turned around and said,"You really should thank me for this, after all wouldn't you rather die quickly than be left out here alone to bleed to death or die from infection, which was bound to happen sooner or later?" then walked away, leaving Dean temporarily alone.

I can't let him kill Sammy, Dean thought to himself as he laid there.

Yeah, but what can you do about it stupid?an inner voiceasked him.

You're totally pathetic, he thought with self-disgust. You're just gonna lay here bleeding like a stuck pig, waiting for some fat ass greasy lawyer to find those things and barter you off to them, so they can turn you into a human Happy Meal?

But I can't do anything. My stomach fells like it's on fire from where that asshole hit me, and I couldn't get up if I tried. Actually, laying here and taking a little nap sounds kinda nice right now, even if it's kinda cold.

Get up off your ass Dean, and be a man, his inner voice ordered, which was now sounding a lot like his father,since when have you let a couple a little scratches keep you down? Especially when you know that man is going to go after Sammy as soon as he gets rid of you.

So what dad? Sam hates me. He left me here to die, he left me along with you, and you've never acted like an actual dad since mom died, when he went to college, to handle everything while he was off having a normal life, he doesn't care anything about me, so why should I worry about him?

Because he's your baby brother asshole, the one you've spent most of your life taking care of, and the only link to the happiness that you once had before your mom was killed. And even if he doesn't love you, you still love him.

He did love you at one time too, he never failed to tell you that more times than you can remember while he was growing up, that you were his hero,not his father, like most other kids, but _you_, his big brother was his hero, and he'd say how he always felt safe with you, though you hardly ever said it back to him in return. No, not big bad Dean, who even as a teen could hardly ever bring himself to mutter those three little words to Sam because it was too girly, and now you won't have another chance to tell him that you love him too, more than anything else in the world, even me,your father, and even if it's been horrible for him, that these last months have been great for you because you missed him so much while he was away at college.

That is precisely why you're going to get up right now! The voice ordered, and he then rolled himself over onto his stomach with a grunt, then put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up on his knees, wanting to yell as pain shot through his midsection, but biting his lip against it.

Okay Dean, you've gotten this far, so now all you have to do is stand up, he thought,panting with exertion, his arms wrapped around a tree trunk that thankfully was right near where John had drug him, holding on for dear life. He knew if he fell back down again, there was no way he'd be able to get back up, so he'd better make this count.

He slowly pulled himself up, holding onto the tree, until finally after what seemed and felt like hours he was standing.

Now what? Yeah, you _are_ standing, but what now, you can't exactly beat John in a fight, even if he is obviously out of shape, then with a triumphant grin, Dean remembered that Sam had slipped their remaining knife in his pocket last night, saying he needed it more than him, and putting his hand into it, found it was still there.

Thank you little brother, he said silently, and pushed himself away from the tree just as he heard rustling in the woods from the direction John had disappeared in earlier.

Please be him, Dean pleaded silently, moving as quickly as he could behind a large tree, where he was out of sight. If it was panther man or one of his buddies he was screwed, that was for damn sure.

Dean almost yelled in relief when he saw it was indeed the lawyer, huffing and puffing as he made his way back to where he'd left Dean, saying,"Well you've lucked up, for now at least. Our animal friends aren't around at the mome..."his words cutting off when he saw Dean wasn't where he'd left him."Hey, where'd you go?"he asked, looking dumbfounded.

How in the hell had that kid moved, much less gotten up and walked away, in the shape he was in?

"Dean? Where are you?" he yelled, walking around the area directly near the spot he'd left him."I know you haven't gotten far kid, so why don't you just come on out and quit making this harder for yourself than it has to be?"he asked, looking in a large clump of bushes near where Dean stood, pressed closely against the tree trunk, holding his breath.

"Come out you little shit!"the man yelled, anger now unchecked after looking in several more places he thought the young man was sure to be, only to find them empty."I'm getting tired of this game! If you come out I promise when I kill your brother I'll do it quick."

That was the wrong thing for him to say.

Hearing these words, Dean felt a renewed surge of adrenaline surge through him, and since the man stood not ten feet away, emerged from his hiding place, and ran at the man, tackling him to the ground.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Brother." he said, a growl coming deep from inside of him as he raised up his knife and drove it deep into the, still too surprised to have reacted yet, mans chest, and smiled with satisfaction when the man's eyes soon there after went blank, staring at nothing.

"That's r-right bastard, you d-don't fuck with a Winchester."Dean muttered, then all his energy having been used, fell to the ground with a groan,adding"See dad, I d-did it." and thinking as he fell into the now welcome darkness, that he hoped this little feat he'd accomplished helped his brother survive this mess and maybe he wouldn't hate him as much now.

"Are you alright?"Malik asked Sam, who for the third time in the past ten minutes, stopped, gripping his head tightly between his hands.

"Do I look alright?"Sam snapped in reply, whirling to face him, swaying as he did so, almost falling if not for Malik grabbing his shoulders to steady him.

"No, you do not. What is wrong?"he asked with a sigh.

"My head is what the hell is wrong. It feels like it's going to explode."he replied, squinching his eyes and wincing when another pain shot through it.

"It is the animals scratch."the black man stated, still holding Sam steady.

"What? Are you crazy? It's a damn headache's all, not some scratch from a mutant bird!"Sam exclaimed, then after they walked a while longer,a confused look crossed his face and he did something unexpected.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm talking to you like that man."he apologized, gripping his head again, and sinking slowly to the ground.

"It is not you talking, so there's no reason for you to apologize."Malik said sincerely, sitting down beside him. He supposed there would be no harm in taking a short break, since obviously whatever the female creature had passed into Sam's system was wearing off now, and the boy could barely stand because of the effects of it doing so.

"Oh god, what happened to me?" Sam moaned, laying back on the ground, resting his head on his hands that he had cupped beneath it.

"The female creature scratched you and infected you with some type of toxin in the process."Malik explained.

"So why does my head feel like it's going to blow up? Is it lethal? Am I dying, cause I feel like I am." Sam asked with a groan.

"I think it is merely wearing off, but I'm not positive since I have no previous experience with it myself, so I am not going to say that you're not dying."he replied.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better."Sam replied sarcastically."Aren't preachers supposed to try and _lift_ peoples spirits?"he asked, then he closed his eyes against the sunlight that seemed to worsen the drumming in his head.

Malik only chuckled softly in reply, and they sat in mostly silence for the next hour or so, the only noises being the occasional moan coming from Sam.

Malik knew how dangerous it was for them to stay out in the open in one place for so long, but seeing no acceptable alternative since Sam was incapacitated for the time being, and he had no intentions of leaving the boy ungaurded, so he sat silently beside Sam, who it appeared had either fallen asleep or passed out. Every so often Malik reached over and checked his pulse, just to make sure he was still in the land of the living, each time feeling a strong steady beat beneath his fingers.

Sam awoke shortly there after and sat up, rubbing his eyes, then turned to look at Malik, confusion on his face momentarily as he slowly remembered all that had happened in the past two days.

"Are you feeling better now?"the older man asked.

"Yeah, my head still hurts a little, but nowhere near as bad as it did. Thanks for staying with me."he replied, smiling slightly."Hey, wait a minute, where's Dean? " he asked, his smile quickly turning to a frown, his eyes darting around in panic.

"Do you not remember?"Malik asked.

"Remember what? Where's my brother Malik?" Sam asked again, jumping up from the ground."He's not d...dead is he, please tell me he isn't dead."

"No, he's not dead. At least he wasn't when we left him with John earlier today."

"Thank god. What did you say? We left him with John? Why the hell would we, _I_, do that?"

"You were not yourself when you did so, do you not remember anything?"Malik asked, averting his eyes from Sam's as he did so.

"No, I..Wait a second, yes I do."Sam asked, his face growing pale as he slowly recalled his actions and words."Oh my god, Dean." He looked dangerously close to crying at that moment, turning back around the way they'd come and quickly starting back in that direction.

"Wait! We have to go try and find a way out of here Sam."Malik said, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, the only thing I have to do is go back and help my brother, and I really could care less whether you agree or not, so save yourself the trouble of trying to convince me differently, because I'm not leaving him back there alone with John any longer."Sam replied, knocking his hand away.

"Okay, lets go."Malik said with a sigh, and they started the trek back to where they'd left the others several hours before. It would be useless to argue with the boy anyway.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've done something like this to him."Sam said quietly as they walked quickly."All he ever does is protect, and take care of me, but what do I do in return? Take every opportunity thrown my way to tell him how much I don't appreciate it and leave him behind when he's the one who needs protecting and taking care of."

"It wasn't you talking Sam, he knows that."Malik replied.

"Yeah, but see, it was partly me talking ,and he knows that, and that's what I know hurt him the most. It took forever for us to get over the huge rift it left between us last time this happened. I love him, but a large part of me resents him too sometimes, because it seemed our dad always liked him better as we grew up. He was the strong, macho son who did all he could to follow in his footsteps, and I was the baby, who always seemed to get in the way. You wanna know something funny though? Guess who it was that got blamed and punished when I got even the smallest scrape though? Dean. My dad always took it out on him, and where as something like that would usually make someone hate you, not Dean, he didn't ever say a mean word to me afterwards. I'd be sitting there crying because he'd gotten yelled at or worse because of me and he'd be more worried about calming me down than himself. He was always there for me, actually more a dad than our real one. He'll never forgive me this time Malik."Sam said sadly.

"Everything you've just said, makes me know that he will Sam."Malik replied.

He said nothing in return, just stared straight ahead as they walked quickly back to where they'd camped the night before.

A short time later, they finally reached the spot, at least where they thought it was, but Dean and John were nowhere to be found.

"Dean! Dean!"Sam yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Malik ordered, clamping his hand over Sam's mouth. "Do you want to let the creatures know where you are?"

"I don't care. I have to find him."Sam replied after pulling his hand away, getting ready to start yelling again.

"Wait."Malik said, walking slowly forward, kneeling down to look at the ground."Look."he added pointing at something.

Sam came to his side, and saw what his finger pointed at. Deep indentures in the ground that led away from where they stood, a broken trail of blood along with it.

"Someone was drug away."

"Yeah, my brother." Sam said, his anger growing as he saw the footprints_, human_ footprints, that had done the dragging."I'm going to kill that bastard."he added, then started running , following the trail. After a moment Malik followed, unpreacher-like thoughts of doing harm to the lawyer also in his head.

They kept running, until Sam ran into a large clearing and almost tripped over the lawyer's body. Dean's knife protruding from his chest, he didn't linger on this too long though, because laying on his side beside John, he saw his brother.

"Dean!"he said loudly, turning his brother on his back, seeing his ghostly pale face, slightly blue tinged lips and the blood pooled beneath him."Oh god, no."he whispered, tenatively putting his hand fist on Deans face, then moved it to his neck, to check for a pulse, scared to do so because of what he was sure to find."I'm so sorry Dean. This is all my fault." he added as he finally checked him, and almost passed out with relief when he felt a pulse, a fast, erratic one, but still a pulse."He's alive."he said unbelievingly, tears falling unnoticed down his face, then said it again in almost a whisper as he hugged his body closely to who own."You're alive."

"Yes he is, for now at least."Malik said, kneeling down beside the two brothers."He is bleeding again though, so our first line of business is stopping that." He knew just looking at the older brother, that he wasn't likely to live either way, bleeding stopped or not, but didn't have the heart to tell Sam this. They would just have to cross that bridge when it comes, but for now they needed to get moving.

Sam started to take his shirt off, much as Malik had done his own, to use on his brother, but the other man stopped him and got up, went to the dead lawyer, and took his shirt after pulling the knife from his chest, then walked back, handed Sam the now closed knife, and once again stopped the flow of blood on the elder brother and wrapped a makeshift bandage around his torso, while Sam sat talking to his unresponsive brother who he held cradled in his arms as Malik worked, apologizing over and over, and begging him to wake up.

"That is the best I can do, now we most get moving."Malik stated, standing up and wiping his hand on his pants."The creatures have no doubt, had time to heal fully by now and it's only a matter of time before they come."

"Alright."Sam said, and stood , then leaned back over and lifted Dean up with a grunt.

"Let me carry him for you. You are probably still weak from the toxin."Malik offered, moving towards him.

"No!"Sam answered quickly, hugging Dean protectively to him."I can do it, he's not that heavy."

"As you wish."Malik said with a nod, and lead the way through the woods, Sam following closely behind

"You're gonna be okay Dean. I promise. I swear I didn't mean anything I said to you, but if you just wake up I'll let you beat the shit out of me for it, okay? How does that sound? I won't even try and fight back, because I deserve it you know. I'm a real ass sometimes, especially when it comes to bird creatures and crazy doctors evil influences." Sam said quietly to his brother as they walked along, keeping a steady flow of one-sided conversation going so Dean would know he was there, and also so he, himself wouldn't cry because the intense feelings of helplessness and dread that had enveloped him as he felt his brother slipping further and further away from him.

It was during one of these times when he was talking that he looked down briefly, then startled by a loud sound from in front of him, looked back up just in time to see the panther man drop from the trees in front of Malik, and send the large black man flying through the air with one swipe of his arm, then he silently turn his attention to Sam as the other two creatures appeared just as silently as he had at his sides, one from the woods, the other dropping from a tree also.

Looking and seeing Malik was either knocked out or dead, Sam backed slowly away from them, knowing that there was no way he could take on all three of them alone, hell he doubted he could handle even one at this point.

"We are so screwed."he said aloud, as his back hit a tree, and he found he could back no further. He quickly put Dean down, and placed himself in front of him, and got into his fighting stance, not surprised by the fact that the creatures seemed to be patiently waiting to make their move, relishing in the obvious fear he felt.

"Well Dean, I guess this is it bro. I'm sorry I couldn't save us, but I love you."he said quickly, then looking at the three things that were slowly moving closer to him, the snake man's tongue flicking in and out from it's mouth, the panther man slobbering with anticipation, and the bird woman doing, well hell, he couldn't tell what she was doing, he put his hands out and beckoning to them,said tauntingly,"Alright, what are you waiting for you ugly fuckers? Bring it on."

The panther let out a growl of anger and ran at him, and despite his earlier plans to fight, Sam just closed his eyes, careful to stay in front of Dean, and prayed it would be over soon.

The last thing he expected to hear was the sound of a rifle firing and the pained dying scream of the panther man, followed by two more shots and similar death yells from the other two creatures, and opened his eyes, looking in the direction they had came from to see a man's back as he walked away holding a rifle a good distance away.

"Hey wait!"Sam yelled, wanting to run after the mystery man, but his concern for Dean outweighed his curiosity, so he just stood there, watching as he moved farther away, but at the last minute the man turned his face slightly to the side, and even though he was very far away, Sam thought he caught a glimpse of his features.

"Dad."he said disbelievingly."Dad! Come back! Dean's hurt! Please!"he yelled, but the man he was almost positive was his father just kept right on walking.

Sam stared at him with disbelief, until he disappeared. Maybe I saw wrong. Dad would never save me, and then just leave Dean to die. It couldn't have been him, Sam thought trying to convince himself of these words, even though his instincts were telling him the opposite. But why? Didn't he care that Dean was hurt?

"Sam?"he heard his brothers voice break into his thoughts, and he quickly pushed them away, and knelt down beside him, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm right here Dean."he replied, trying to show no strange behavior so as not to let on what had just happened.

"You came back."Dean said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Of course I did. You should know better than to think I wouldn't."Sam replied, his guilt over leaving him in the first place renewed all over again at the way his brother had said these words, like he really didn't think he would come back.

"Dad was here."Dean stated, letting his eyes move to look at each of the now dead creatures.

"No, he wasn't. It was just a hunter or something who happened to wander into the area."Sam said quickly.

"I heard you yelling at him Sam."Dean said, then closed his eyes as an expression of pain crossed his face.

"I just thought it was him, but it couldn't have been. I just saw wrong is all."

Dean didn't reply, and Sam realized he'd passed out again when he looked closely at him, then checked his pulse again just in case.

He heard more noise then, and looked up to see three men approaching them from the south, and as they got closer, breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were 2 EMTs and a police officer.

He then got another pleasant surprise when he heard a groan and looked over to see Malik getting up slowly from the ground.

"Help is coming Dean."he said cradling him close once again."Just hang in there."

They were being rescued.

TBC

That's all for this chappie, but I've got a heck of a finale coming up for the last one. I will have it posted soon, so I hope everyone keeps reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Title:The Hunted

Author:Coleharley and Supernaturalandlostfan(the Michelle half)

Rating:R(mostly for language, but there's some bloody scenes as well)

Genre:Action/Drama/Angst

Characters:Dean,Sam,some OC's, and some bad ass monsters.

Summary:The were warned to not put their noses where they didn't belong. If only they had listened.

Authors note:We are huge fans of Dean and Sam whumping(mostly Dean though), so if you don't like to see one or both of them in peril, this story

is definitely not for you(But I do hope you read it)

Disclaimer:We do not own anything to do with Supernatural(not even Deansigh)

The Hunted

Ch.6

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Ramone." the doctor, who stood over Dean, staring intently as he shined one of those annoying pen lights in his eyes.

Mr Ramone? Guess Sam decided to use their I.D.'s with that name this time.

"Yeah, thanks."Dean replied hoarsely, then added,"How about getting that thing out of my eyes if you don't mind."

Hospitals, he hated hospitals.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Well, I'm all done here, so I'll just step out in the hall where I had your brother wait, and tell him you're awake." the doctor said, and left the room., leaving Dean to stare at the ceiling sullenly.

"DEAN! You're awake. I knew your stubborn ass would pull through."Sam said happily, hurrying over to plop down beside his brother on the edge of his bed., then engulfing him in a hug.

"You know me, Just like the energizer bunny."Dean replied, with a sad attempt at a smile, pulling away from him.

"Well, just let me jump right in here and say that I'm.."

"Save it Sam."Dean interrupted."I know, you're sorry. "

"But, I really am. It wasn't me talking, I swear."

"Okay, I believe you. So just forget about it."

"Look, we need to talk about this. I know how it must seem to you, having happened twice and all, but I do really, well... love you! There I said it, chick-flick moment or not. I love you Dean, no matter how many times I might make you think differently."

"I don't want to talk about this right now if you don't mind. I'm tired."Dean said, turning his head on his pillow to where he was looking away from Sam.

"Okay, well we'll talk about something else then, but we will finish this later. Um..the doctor says you can leave in two weeks or so. Maybe earlier depending on how you do. We have a real nice room in the towns best hotel waiting for us too. They felt like they owed it to us when they found out what their mayor did to us. They said we could stay there until you're back on your feet. Even gave us a little cash"

"That's nice."was his brothers only reply, which surprised Sam. Since when did Dean not argue about an extended hospital stay?

"And hey, at least we know dad is alive now."Sam said, knowing if anything might liven Dean's apparent depressed mood, that would.

"Yeah. That's great."Dean muttered, not seeming the least bit enthused to finally find out the man they'd been searching for relentlessly the past few months _was_ alive.

Huh, guess I was wrong, Sam thought, feeling a tinge of annoyance.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited about it since he did save our lives and all."Sam said in an even tone.

"He saved your life Sam, not mine."

"That's not true Dean, they came and rescued us right after he left, so that means he had to have called them."Sam said in his father's defense.

"Yeah, well he sure didn't come to make sure I was still alive did he? He shot those things, then satisfied that you were out of danger, left. He did call the authorities, I'm sure, but it was probably just an afterthought."

"No way Dean, that's not true. You know dad loves you, more than me even. I know he has his reasons for what he does, and when we find him again, we'll find out what they are. Okay?"

"Yeah Sam, okay."

"Things are going to be different now Dean. I know I've acted pretty selfish sometimes in the past, but that's over with. I'm with you a hundred and ten percent now. The Winchester brothers are a force to be reckoned with, so all monsters , demons and whatever the hell else better watch out."Sam said, an enthusiasm he hadn't felt for a while, having now returned.

"That's good Sam, great. Now how about being a good little monster killer and let me get some sleep."Dean said, with a forced smile and chuckle.

"Well, okay."Sam said. Grabbing his brothers hand and giving it a quick squeeze."I'll just sit here just in case you need me?" he said, and started to sit down in the chair he had come to think of as his own in the past few days he'd waited, praying his brother would wake up.

"Nah, you look like shit Sam. Go to the hotel, take a shower, and get some rest. I am at a hospital you know, so I think they can handle it if I need to go potty or anything." Dean replied, sounding a bit like his old self when he throwed in the last bit sarcastically.

"Are you sure? I don't really want to leave you here alone Dean. I kinda feel like I need to stay close after almost losing you."Sam said.

"Well, you didn't, here I am. There's no reason for you to have to sleep in a chair when there's a nice bed just calling out your name is there? If I need anything theres only a bunch of nurses running around, just waiting for me to call them after all. So go, and get some sleep."

"Well, if you're sure. I guess it would be nice to sleep in a bed tonight, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. I'll bring you some stuff to try and keep you occupied during your stay at the Holiday Inn here."Sam said, and reluctantly started towards the door."So, I'll see you then."

"Sam."Dean said, stopping him in mid step.

"Yeah?"he asked, turning back to look at him again.

"Iloveyou."Dean blurted out quickly, running the words together, obviously uncomfortable with saying such a un-Dean like thing.

"I love you too."Sam replied, and left, thinking how odd it was for Dean to say that out of nowhere, but he was too tired to put much thought into it, and just shrugged his shoulders and left the hospital.

Dean laid there, staring sadly at the door his brother had just exited for a moment, then, after wiping his eyes, got down to business.

Sam, true to his words, went back to the hospital at 7 this next morning. Carrying a bag that contained magazines, their laptop, a deck of cards, and some board games.

He walked into Dean's room and at first did a double take, thinking maybe he'd went in the wrong door.

He walked back out and checked the room number again, and saw that he was in the right one.

Dean was gone though, the bed made with fresh covers.

Seeing a nurse pass by the open door, Sam ran out, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop.

"Where is he?"he asked her frantically.

"Where's who dear?"she asked.

"My brother Dean, he was in this room when I left last night, and now he's gone, so where is he?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Ramone. Come with me."She replied, leading him to one of the break rooms on that floor, where the doctor from yesterday sat eating his lunch.

"Dr., Mr Ramone's brother is here. I thought that maybe you could talk to him if you don't mind."the nurse said, and after the doctor nodded, left Sam there with him.

"Where's my brother?"Sam asked for the third time.

"Well, he checked himself out last night. I tried to talk him out of it, telling him he was far from ready to leave the hospital, but as you know, we can't force anyone to stay. I gave prescriptions for some anti-biotics and pain killers though. It was all I could do, since there was no reasoning with him."

"He left? You just _let_ him leave? I thought this was a hospital! You just let really sick people up and leave? Why didn't you call me? I left my number with the nurse in case of an emergency, and I'd sure as hell say that this fell into the category!"Sam yelled angrily.

"You need to calm down Mr. Ramone, as I said earlier, we cannot force anyone to stay in our care if they don't wish too, and I did do my best to try and dissuade him from leaving, I promise you that. And we did try and call you, but when he found out what we were doing, he, well,he got very upset. He made it clear that we were not to call you and tell you anything. He was actually quite adamant about it."The doctor said, shrugging his shoulders in a gesture of helplessness."He was disturbing all the other patients by this point, causing a scene, and it was a decision that I'm sure you can understand, that we decided to do as he wished and not call you."

"Yeah, I know how he can be when he sets his mind to something, but why?"Sam asked, more to himself than the doctor.

Why now, after all they'd been through, would Dean just abandon him. It just didn't make any sense.

"Did, um..did he happen to say to anyone where he was going?"Sam asked hopefully, trying his best to hold himself together in front of the other man.

"He didn't, but he did leave some things for you."the man replied, then walked towards the door, saying over his shoulder,"I'll be right back. I left it at the reception desk, just in case I wasn't here when you came in." and was gone.

He returned shortly, finding Sam with his face buried in his hands, elbows resting on the table, and cleared his throat to let the young man know he was back.

"Well, here you go Mr. Ramone, I'm really sorry about all of this."And then the Dr.'s pager went off and shaking Sam's hand and giving a apologetic smile, said,"I guess breaks over." and left Sam there alone, holding the bag that contained all he had left of his brother at this point.

With a sigh, Sam reached in, and to his surprise the first thing he removed was his brothers cell phone, then the next was even more surprising, the keys to his car. His most cherished possession, and last but not least an envelope, with his name on the front.

He hesitated to read it for a moment, not knowing if he really wanted to know what it said, since it was bound to be something bad, but in the end, he gave in and opened it.

_Sam,_

_I guess you could say I'm a pussy and took the easy way out in doing this by letter instead of telling you face to face, but you know me, all it would have lead to was a moment, and you know how I hate those._

_I know at this moment it may not seem to you that me leaving was the best thing to do, but it was. You don't need me anymore Sammy. You can find dad on your own now. I know that you hate me really, and even if you don't realize it, blame me for all that has happened to you in the last few months. And after much thought(yes Sam your big brother is capable of thinking of more than women, believe it or not) I have come to agree. If not for me coming after you when dad left, you could very well still be living a happy, normal, existence with Jess. Sorry I screwed that all up for you. Really, I am. _

_See, I have this little issue that I try to deny to myself and others. I don't like to be alone, and after dad left I almost went crazy. Then I did the most selfish thing I could. I drug you into the mess that is my life just because I was scared and confused. And to be honest, I was happy to have you back with me because I missed you while you were in college, and hoped by doing this together that when we did find dad, we could be a family again like we used to be._

_After the events of the last few days though, and the little incident that took place at the Asylum, I have come to realize something though. You can't force people into doing something they don't want to, especially if you're the problem, like I've found that I am._

_Dad left me, not you, so maybe when he finds out that I'm out of the picture he'll finally come to you and be the father that he never was when we were growing up, the one you deserved to have instead of a brother doing a half-ass job of it and screwing everything up._

_I can hear you now Sammy, trying to deny everything I'm saying, but I want you to really think about it, would you have said to me all the things you did those two times if you hadn't felt it? I was finally starting to think that maybe you were really under Dr. Ellicott's influence at the Asylum, but then with what happened the other day, you saying almost the same things again, I realized that you really do hate me, no matter how you try to deny it to yourself, you know it's true. I'm really sorry that I did all the stuff I did to make you feel that way, sorry I ruined your chance at happiness with Jess, and sorry for all the times you've gotten hurt running around chasing monsters with your freak bro.and I would take it all back if I could. See I thought we were doing the right thing by following the coordinates that popped up on my cell, but now I know that dad was just trying to get rid of me. There is one thing I'm confused about though, remember when we had to go back home that one time to save that lady and her kids, and mom was there. Even she barely spared me a glance before walking back to you, why? What did I do to make her hate me too? I was only 5 when she died. I must have been a hell of a bad kid in those five years huh?_

_Well, enough of this feeling sorry for myself, we both know that's not the Dean Winchester style. I just wanna say that I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine. I was thinking of maybe moving somewhere with a nice beach and trying out surfing or something. I think I've really got what it takes to be a beach bum, don't you? Or maybe I'll become a male gigilo(haha), but in any case, like I said, don't worry about me._

_I left you my cell, and the keys to the car since you'll be needing them a lot more than I will. Just take good care of my girl okay, and when you find dad, tell him I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did._

_Well, I guess this is goodbye little brother, so in closing I will say(caution:big chick-flick moment coming here, so be prepared) I love you more than anything else and always will, so take care of yourself okay?_

_Love,_

_Dean_

_P.S. Or maybe I'll try my hand at modeling, I definitely have the bod for it, at least that's what all the women say:)_

Sam reread the letter again before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. Then sat there silently, until he finally let out how he felt, and started crying.

Dean was gone, and one thing even worse than that was the fact he thought Sam, his father, and his mother too, all hated him.

Standing up and wiping his eyes, a look of determination on his face, Sam left the hospital, and found the car right where it had been parked several days earlier.

Getting in and turning it on, he put in one of Dean's tapes, then rubbing the dash of the car said,"Well girl, looks like it's just you and me for a while, but don't worry. We'll have your daddy back soon."

At that moment the cell phone Dean had left went off, vibrating in Sam's jean pocket, and he quickly pulled it out, hoping it was his brother, but instead saw a set of coordinates, without even thinking about it, he tossed the phone over his shoulder into the backseat, thinking to himself, Sorry dad, I am going on a hunt this time, just not at anyplace you might lead me too. I've got something much more important to find, Dean, and turning the music up, Sam pulled out, going to work on his hardest case ever, and he had no plans of stopping until it was solved.

The End

Well, that was it folks. I know some of you didn't like it, but I just don't see myself how Dean could just continue on with Sam after all he's said and done to him. I left it open at the end, and maybe will do a sequel. I'm not sure yet. So to everyone who took the time to read my story,THANKS!

Michelle


End file.
